


Ball

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [13]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Robots, Slice of Life, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: An unexpected gift.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & IG-11 (Star Wars), IG-11 (Star Wars) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“What is that,” The demand is as flat as the thing IG-11 holds in a gentle pincer grip. Some kind of weapon?

“I’ve told you,” The droid returns as if Din had said this aloud, “I am a nurse droid.”

“So –” The object is?

It inflates upon a careful squeeze. Toddling into the cockpit, the child spies it and squeals.

“Another option.”

Understanding dawns the moment IG-11 delivers the sphere into eagerly upraised hands.

“A toy.”

Producing the original round metal knob, the child promptly chucks both clumsily and scuttles off in pursuit, beaming.

“Thank you,” Din finds he smiles.


End file.
